Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a satellite having a radio wave antenna, and particularly to a deployment apparatus for a foldable radio wave antenna installed on such satellite.
Description of the Problem and Related Art
Transport of radio wave systems that use some form of electromagnetic reflecting antenna, i.e., radar or communications, is cumbersome, partially because of the antenna. Such antennas require an electromagnetically reflective substance, a metal, to operate, which has meant that the antenna is heavy and not easily stowed for transport. Collapsible metal antennas have often been used. Of course, these antennas are weighty and require complex actuator systems to be deployed.
Recently, antennas have been formed from lightweight materials such as composites, and polymers. These render the antenna light in weight compared to metal versions, but such antennas need other structures to maintain the shape of the reflector in a parabolic dish when the antenna is deployed in order not to degrade or inhibit the electromagnetic signal.
Often such antennas include rigid members to maintain the shape of the reflector, for example, a plurality of rigid ribs, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,490 to Talley, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,710,348 to Taylor, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,259,033 to Taylor, et al. Other antennas employ other “rigidizing” means, such a rigid toroidal member incorporated in the periphery of the reflector dish shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,819 to Bernasconi, et al. in which the antenna reflector comprises an uncured resin in the undeployed state and a toroidal member, both of which are that configured to be inflated to deploy the reflector. When the resin encounters heat from the sun, the reflector hardens and maintains its shape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,449 to Bokulic, et al., also discloses a flexible antenna incorporating an inflating toroid. Still other antennas incorporate some other rigid structures to maintain the reflector's shape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,796 to Talley, et al. discloses an antenna that includes a rigid center with bendable sections extending from the edge of the rigid center.
These rigidizing members of these latter “light-weight” antennas still add weight to the antenna system and require accommodations for space of any non-flexible, or non-folding structures. Even the inflatable versions require systems and plumbing to inflate the structures, adding more weight and complexity to the system.
Accordingly, a foldable antenna that does not require such rigid components is needed.